earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
VOX Box: Dark Times In Blue
Characters * Jason Bard * Harvey Bullock * Ellen Yin * Sarah Essen-Gordon * Marian Grange Location * Gotham City, NJ * February 2nd 2017, 2311 EST VOX Archive * Harvey Bullock: Watch yourself, Jason... Here comes the triple threat. * Jason Bard: The triple threat? Oh... I see... * Sarah Gordon: footsteps Captain Bard. You know Commissioner Yin and District Attorney Grange? * Jason Bard: I sure do, Chief Gordon. Ellen, nice to see you again... * Ellen Yin: Jason was my field training officer, five years ago... * Harvey Bullock: And she's already commish... scoff I don't know about you, Jason... but that rubs me the wrong way. * Sarah Gordon: Bullock, you're dismissed. * Harvey Bullock: scoff Yeah... I figured... I'll be casing the neighborhood, see if there's witnesses or whatever. * Sarah Gordon: I don't care what you do , so long as it ain't here... * Marian Grange: So what do we have here, Captain Bard? * Jason Bard: Well... The initial call was for a burglary or home invasion. We think the killer is the one who placed the call, mostly like just before fleeing the scene. The 911 operator reported that the caller was heard laughing between sentences. * Marian Grange: Laughing? Was this the Joker? * Jason Bard: No. The Joker was among the inmates that didn't escape Arkham... That and this doesn't really match his style. * Ellen Yin: How is that, Jason? * Jason Bard: Well... Here, follow me and I'll show you. door opens Be careful there... Mind the blood heave ... and the smell. * Sarah Gordon: Oh, my god... * Jason Bard: Victims are Ethan and Miriam Kowolski. According to his Vice dossier, Ethan was a bookie for Warren White, aka: The Great White Shark. * Ellen Yin: Is this the work of a rival gang then? Maybe, Sionis or Falcone? Or Dent? * Jason Bard: Possible that one of them put the hit out on Ethan, but my money's on White himself cleaning house. Word on the street is that some of the Shark's funds had been shorted as of late and that Miriam had been seen at some high-end Diamond District shops around town, living it up... * Sarah Gordon: So, you think that Ethan was responsible for skimming money off the Shark's books and that the Shark ordered his hit? * Jason Bard: That about sums it up... Obviously, just looking at this mess, it's clear that this wasnt White's usual hitters, though. This is someone new... and there's no calling card to send a message or anything. This is likely the work of contract killer... a sick, twisted contract killer at that. * Ellen Yin: Okay... Well, how did the Kowolskis go from looking like this picture to looking like... that? * Jason Bard: The killer broke in the back door, probably last night or early this morning, while the Kowolskis were still sleeping. He used household items to create this elaborate torture room. Must've known what he was doing as he didn't wake the Kowolskis... He's like a psychotic MacGyver or something. * Sarah Gordon: Well, with this level of skill... Seems hard to believe this was his first time. * Jason Bard: It's not. Cities all along the East Coast have reported similar killing in the last two years. Gateway, Metropolis, Ivy Town, Hub City, Blüdhaven... The oldest case goes back to Civic City. There the killer even named themselves, splashing 'Underworld' on the wall before fleeing the scene. * Marian Grange: Another maniac is the last thing Gotham needs... * Jason Bard: Nevertheless we got it. Shall I prepare a briefing for the Batman? * Ellen Yin: Let Batman and his buddies worry about reigning in the Arkham escapees. I think the GCPD is more than capable of bringing this 'Underworld Killer' to justice. Trivia and Notes * Bard and Grange mention the recent breakout from Arkham, that takes places in VOX Box: The Task At Hand 1. * First mention of the Underworld Killer. Links and References * VOX Box: Dark Times In Blue Category:VOX Box Category:Jason Bard/Appearances Category:Harvey Bullock/Appearances Category:Ellen Yin/Appearances Category:Sarah Essen-Gordon/Appearances Category:Marian Grange/Appearances Category:GCPD/Appearances Category:GCPD Central/Appearances Category:Gotham City/Appearances